How Did Mommy Die?
by ephiny63
Summary: A wee!chester oneshot, a curious six year old Sammy asks some important questions as he tries to deal with being bullied at school.


**'How did mommy die?'**

**Disclaimer: **Same as usual, no money passed through my fingers, and I promise I just borrowed the brothers for a little while ... yeah that's right, umm borrowed them.

**Wee!Chesters:** Sam is 6 and Dean is 10

**Author's Note: **Not too sure where this one came from but I would like to dedicate it to 1pagan3 in thanks for her support and friendship while I've been ill. I'd be lost without ya!!

S—D

John sat and stared at his youngest son perplexed, he knew that this question was going to happen but he had hoped that it wouldn't for a long time to come. With a heavy sigh he raked his fingers through his thick hair and scrubbed at his face before he lowered his hand and faced the wide-eyed innocence of a six year old.

'Dad?' Sam tried again, his fingers tangled in the loose threads of the quilt on his bed and stared at his feet after risking a quick glance at his father's face, 'how did mommy die?'

'Sam? Ah is there any reason why you're asking now?'

'Nah not really,' Sam said softly he was slowly starting to regret bringing up the big taboo subject, but the kids at school made it impossible for him not to. 'It's just...'

'Just what Sam?' John asked as he tried to restrain his impatience, 'you know how your mother died.'

'In a fire ... but.'

'But what son?'

'How come you and Dean never talk about her? I don't remember anything bout mommy and, and well...'

'Spit it out son.'

'Well it's mother's day next week at school and all of the kids are making presents and cards for their mommies.'

'Ah Sammy...'

'It's ... it's okay daddy I guess but then Charles said that mommy went away coz of me.'

'He said what?' John closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, he could feel his blood pressure rising he was sure of it. 'What exactly did Charles say Sammy?'

'He, he said that mommy went away coz I was a bad baby, that mommies don't leave their babies unless their baby's bad.'

'Sammy your ... your mommy loved you more than life itself, the fire ...' John felt his throat constrict as he glanced down at the sad little face belonging to his youngest son and found himself wishing that Dean would hurry up and come home from ball practice. 'She never wanted to leave you, it – it was an accident a terrible accident that's all.'

Sam lifted his head to look up into his dad's eyes, a solemn look on his face as he regarded his father's answer carefully. 'How come she had to go away daddy? Maybe if I didn't get born?'

'No, no Sammy never say that, you did nothing wrong and if any kid says anything like that I want you to tell me or Dean, or even Mrs Clark if it's really ... Sammy your being born was one of the best things that happened to me and your mommy.'

'Where's mommy now?' Sam scrubbed his nose with the back of his hand and sniffled slightly, 'how come we don't see her?'

'Ah Sammy come here sport.' John pulled the six year old onto his knee and gave him a hug, hoping to hide his own tears, 'your mommy's with the angels in ah in heaven, we can't see her but she's up there watching over you and Dean.'

'Charles said that you get put in the ground when ya die ... did you put mommy in the ground?'

_I'm gonna kill that Charles kid_. The thought ran rampant through John's mind as he tried to compose himself and answer Sammy's question, 'there's a grave for your mommy at the cemetery in Laurence where we lived when she died, it's just that we don't live there anymore. Sammy you don't have to go to a grave to know that your mommy is still with you. And she always will be in here,' John touched Sam's chest just over his heart, 'and here,' he placed his fingers over his own heart, 'and in Dean's heart, she will always be with us.'

'Huh,' Sam chewed his lip and leaned a little closer into his father's warmth as he thought about what his dad said, 'Daddy?'

'Yeah kiddo?'

'How come Charles said those mean things about mommy?'

'I don't know son ... some children aren't that nice I guess.'

'Huh, okkies ... Daddy?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Do I look like mommy?'

'Actually Sammy you look more like I did when I was your age, Dean looks like your mommy.' John put his fingers under Sam's chin and tilted his face up so he could get a clear look at Sam, 'why?'

'Charles said that coz I don't look like Dean I aint his proper brover.'

'Brother.'

'Brother, and coz of that an' coz I was a bad baby I sent mommy away.' Sammy's tears started to roll down his face as his lower lip trembled, 'I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean it.'

'Sammy, Sammy listen to me Charles is a nasty little boy and you shouldn't listen to him. For the last time your mommy died in a fire, it was a tragic accident you never sent or made her go away. She would never have left us if ... your mommy loved – loves you Sammy, there's nothing else to know.'

'I don' wanna play with Charles anymore.'

'I don't blame you sport, I'm sure that you can make other friends.'

'Charles told em that his mommy said we're umm white rubbish.'

'White rubbish?' John's eyes narrowed as he silently plotted the downfall of the mother and son from hell, 'do you mean white trash?'

'Yeah, an' that coz I don' have a mommy that the overs ... others ... will catch it if they play wiv ... with me.' Sammy dropped his gaze and hugged his dad tightly, 'you won' leave us will ya daddy?'

'Sammy you know that Dean and me will be here for you always don't you?' John asked his voice tight with anger and pent up emotions, 'you are not white trash or anything like that Sammy.'

'I don' wanna go to school anymore daddy, can I stay here wiv you?'

'Sorry sport you can't but I do have a surprise for you.'

'What?' Sam sniffed and looked up at his dad with undisguised excitement.

'How would you feel about visiting Pastor Jim and going to school there for a while?'

'Pastie Jim?' Sam frowned for a minute as he thought about his father's surprise, 'is it coz of me?'

'What do you mean Sammy?'

'We goin' to Pastie Jim coz of me and coz of what Charles said? Is he true?'

'What? No, no Pastor Jim is gonna help me learn a few things for work it's got nothing to do with Charles.'

'Oh, 'kay Daddy, how come you look so sad when you talk 'bout mommy?'

John shook his head amazed at how Sam could turn conversations around in the blink of an eye, he wondered if Sammy's little mind ever turned off, 'I miss your mommy that's all.'

'Does Dean miss her too?'

'Yeah course he does ... why?'

'He never talks 'bout her.'

'I think that your brother misses her heaps too.'

'Wish I could 'member her.' Sam sighed, 'how comes I don'?'

'You were only six months old Sammy, you were just a baby.'

'I wanna go to school I think.' Sam declared after sitting in silence for a few minutes, playing with his father's fingers, 'yeah I does.'

'What changed your mind?' John asked curiously and then regretted it immediately when Sammy's breathing hitched and he could feel the tiny tremors running through the six year old, 'Sammy?'

'It's okay daddy, Charles don' bover ... b-b-bother me anymores.'

'What is it Sammy?'

'Nuthin' ... Daddy do you think Dean will be home soon?'

'Yeah kiddo he should be home any minute, you okay?'

'Yeah daddy I's okay.' Sammy nodded his head but made no effort to move or to let go of his father's fingers.

'Sammy?'

'I love you daddy.' Sammy declared, 'an' Deanie.'

'We love you too kiddo.' John felt Sammy's grip tightening on his fingers as his son fell silent once again, 'mommy loves you too Sammy, remember that.'

'I want my mommy daddy, can you tell the angels to let her come back?' Sam cried out suddenly as fresh tears fell down his reddened cheeks again.

'Ah son I wish I could.' John answered thickly, clutching his baby boy close to his chest he buried his face in Sammy's thick chestnut hair as he fought to control his own tears. 'I wish I could bring your mommy back for you.'

'Dad? Sammy? Yo anyone home?' Ten year old Dean yelled as he slammed the front door shut, his anger vibrated through the small two bedroom apartment, 'freaking little kids.'

'Dean language.' John scolded his eldest lightly, as he ran his hands over his face and wondered what new crisis was starting.

'Sorry dad, but geeze some kids...' Dean dropped dramatically on the chair opposite John and Sammy, unconsciously mimicking his father's actions as he raked his fingers through his short sandy-blond hair and then scrubbed at his face. 'Dad? Sammy? What's wrong Sammy's crying?'

'Sam's had some trouble at school that's all.' John said, 'we've had a talk.'

'Bet it's that rotten Charles kid.' Dean snarled his upper lip curling as his temper reared its head again.

'What do you? What's going on Dean?'

'I heard this kid mouthin' off 'bout Sammy after school to his brother and friends, braggin' 'bout how he made Sammy cry.'

'Please don't tell me you got into a fight?' John sighed although inwardly he could feel the pride in his son rising exponentially.

'I wanted to Dad, so help me I wanted to but he's just a kid, the same age as Sammy.' Dean growled but stopped when he saw his brother cuddle back against their father's chest. 'Sammy you okay little dude?'

'Charles is a big meanie Deanie, he told me it was my fault mommy went away, that I was a bad baby an' an' coz I don' look like you mommy didn't want me an' she went away.' Sammy trembled as he recounted everything to his brother in one long breath.

'I'm gonna kill him.' Dean seethed, 'him an' his rotten big brother Lukas.'

'No fighting Dean.' John said though it didn't sound like a convincing order.

'But Dad.'

'No buts, I just finished telling Sammy, we're heading out, gonna go and stay with Pastor Jim for a while ... I've got some ... research to do to help with work.'

'He shouldna get away with it dad.' Dean whined, 'he called us trailer trash.'

John looked at his sons and shook his head, 'I'll deal with this son.'

'Go Dad.' Dean beamed his temper gone as quickly as it came. 'Sammy you wanna play armies with me for a while?'

'Okkies Deanie.' Sammy smiled and slid off his father's knee, but then he turned and wrapped his arms around his father's neck and gave him one last hug and kiss on the cheek, 'love you daddy.' Sammy whispered in his father's ear before joining his brother in their bedroom to play.

Ten minutes later, John washed, changed his clothes and set his shoulders, 'boys I'll be back soon, don't let anyone in while I'm gone and Dean look after your brother.'

'Yes dad.' Dean grinned as he went to invade Sammy's tiny army with his massive one.

John shook his head when he heard Dean's triumphant yell echo through the apartment, he took a moment to pause before he picked up his keys, locked the door and went to talk to a certain boy's parents.

As the impala roared to a stop in the quiet suburban street, John stared at the neat two story house with a thinly veiled look of disgust, the carefully manicured lawns and trimmed trees, the symmetrical rose bushes and ugly plaster garden gnomes spoke volumes about the inhabitants. As he walked to the front door he pulled himself up to his impressive height of six feet three inches and set a serious look on his face. After ringing the bell he stepped back impatiently and waited to see who answered the door. A young boy around Sammy's age appeared a scowl on his too pale face, about the same build as Sam he already had an air of arrogance and violence about him.

'You must be Charles, is your mother or father home? I'm Mister Winchester Sammy's father.' John said in a carefully controlled tone of voice.

'Charles who's there?' A woman's nasal voice came from within the house, John raised his gaze to look at the woman, with bleached blond hair and dark roots, heavily applied make up and smeared red lipstick. 'Who are you?'

'My names John Winchester, I think we should have a little chat.' He replied pleasantly. 'My son Sammy goes to school with Charles.' He finished as he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him, 'I think we really do need to have a little chat about our sons.' John added flashing a killer smile.

S—D

John walked into Sam's school with his son, as he wanted to organise a transfer of Sam's school records, 'you want me to walk you to your room Sammy?'

'Yes please daddy.' Sammy nodded, he tried to feel brave but he didn't really want to see Charles after such a good weekend with his daddy and brother.

They walked hand-in-hand into Mrs Gems' room, 'morning Sammy, hello Mister Winchester what a nice surprise.' The young women greeted the father and son.

'Hey Mrs Gems.' Sammy smiled, he really liked her with her constant smile and the way she read the stories with funny voices.

'Hello Mrs Gems, I'm afraid that this will be Sammy's last week here, we're moving to Blue Earth.'

'Oh what a shame, Sammy is my best student and has won the best manners award for the last three weeks.' Glory Gems smiled at John, fresh from a messy divorce she was ready to start looking for a new man in her life and had set her sights on the handsome single father. 'Sure we can't convince you to stay?'

'Sorry but gotta go for work, though I think Sammy's going to miss you, he talks about you all the time.' John shuffled nervously as he saw that hungry glint in the woman's eyes, 'you be good Sammy.'

'Yes Sir.' Sam's gaze shifted and he stared sullenly at Charles who sat quietly at their shared table.

'Charles how you this morning?' John asked giving the scowling child a matching glare.

'Morning Mister Winchester, mornin' Sammy.' Charles muttered darkly, his ears still smarting from the tongue lashing his father gave him after the visit from Sammy's father.

'Mornin' Charles.' Sammy said hesitantly unsure of what was happening.

'Want to share my pencils?' Charles asked, 'we can draw together.'

'Yeah okkies.' Sammy smiled brightly flashing his dimples as he took his seat, minutes later the two boys were drawing and laughing together.

'Wow, that's something to see,' Glory muttered, 'Charles never shares and tends to bully the other kids.'

'Probably just needed the right encouragement.' John chuckled as he left and went to find the office.

'Sammy your dad's huge.' Charles whispered in awe of the older Winchester, 'he's bigger'n mine.'

'Uhhuh, daddy used to a m'rine.' Sammy said proudly, as he finished his drawing and went to get some more paper, 'want more Charles?'

'Yeah guess.' Charles shrugged and sighed he only had to get through the week with being nice to the kid and then he'd be gone.

The day ended uneventfully for Sammy until he went to wait for Dean and his dad to pick him up; he sat quietly reading his new reader, already he was on the highest level for his age, when something in front of him blocked the sun. Looking up he stared at the angry face of Charles' older brother, 'hi.' Sam smiled and looked down at his book again.

'Hey runt, look at me when I talk to you.' the older boy snarled and knocked the book out of Sammy's hand, 'you got my brother in trouble.'

'No I didn't.' Sam snapped and bent down to pick up his book when he felt a rough hand shove him to the ground. 'Hey!'

'Yeah your old man came round an' he told my old man stuff what his sooky baby said and Charles got yelled at.'

'Charles was my friend today.' Sam stood up and glared at the bigger boy.

'Only coz dad told him to or he'd get a licking.' Lukas spat out and went to shove Sammy again this time the smaller boy hit the back of his head as he fell and slumped dazed on the footpath.

'Sammy?' Charles saw his brother shove his new friend and watched in horror as Sammy didn't get up again.

'Lay off Lukas.' He yelled running at his older brother but was cut off by an angry Dean Winchester.

'What the ... what's goin' on?' Dean knelt next to Sammy and checked him for injuries, his face paling when he saw the blood on his fingertips.

'Lukas shoved Sammy, it weren't my fault.' Charles wailed, he had fun with Sammy during the day and now he didn't understand why Lukas told him all that horrible stuff to say to Sammy. 'It weren't my fault.'

'Shut up Charles.' Lukas hissed as he pushed his brother roughly.

'Hey quit picking on the squirts.' Dean yelled torn between wanting to pound into Lukas and looking after Sammy.

'Deanie?' Sammy's soft voice broke through his red haze and Dean blinked down at the pain-filled green eyes, 'what h'ppened?'

'You okay Sammy?' Dean helped his groggy little brother to sit up when he realised that they were suddenly surrounded by other kids and a small group of adults. A girl's terrified scream drowned out the voices but only intensified Dean's anger, 'whatcha all lookin' at?'

'Dean? Sam?' John pushed his way through the growing crowd with an uneasy feeling that his sons were in the middle of it all.

'Here Sir, Sammy got hurt.' Dean said as he leveled his glare at Lukas.

'What happened?' Glory Gems hurried up with another teacher in tow, 'Sammy?'

'Lukas pushed him.' Dean said, 'that's what Charles said.'

'No I – I didn't, Sammy fell, yeah that's right Sammy fell.' Charles said as he moved to stand behind his older brother.

'Charles?' Glory looked at the boy, and then down Sammy who sat trying not to cry leaning against his brother. 'Sammy what happened?'

'Don't 'member.' Sammy whispered, 'I wanna go home.'

John picked his son up and checked the cut, 'it's okay Sammy just need to get a band aid on it and you'll be fine.'

'Hurts Daddy.' Sammy whimpered.

'I know tiger,' John glared down at the ten year old smirking up at them, 'seems like I need to have another chat with your father Charles, Lukas.'

'No, no Sir that's okay, I'm sorry Sammy, I shouldna pushed ya.' Lukas said without looking at Sam properly, 'I gotta get Charles home, hope you feel better Sammy.' Taking his younger brother's arm Lukas turned and ran down the footpath before anyone could say anything. Dean got up and went to chase after them when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

'Dad!' Dean whined but stopped when he saw the look on his father's face, 'sorry Sir.'

'It's alright Dean but it won't make Sammy's head any better.'

'Is there anything I can do Mister Winchester?' Glory asked as she pulled her gaze from the fleeing brothers.

'No thanks Mrs Gems, but I think Sammy might finish up now, we can make an early start to Blue Earth.' John said as he tried to sound diplomatic, when all he wanted to do was chase those boys down himself and give them what for.

'Oh, oh if you think that it's best but I would hate it for Sammy's last day to be so horrible.'

'I'm okay daddy.' Sammy whimpered, 'I can finish the week.'

'You sure tiger?'

'Yeah Charles and me had fun today, just his brover ... brother Lukas was mean.'

'Aint gonna happen again Sammy.' Dean reassured his brother, 'I'll take care of Sammy dad.'

John lowered his baby down to the ground and gave Dean the car keys, 'I'll be there in a minute.'

'Sure thing dad.' Dean wrapped his arm around Sammy's shoulders and held him tight against his side as he helped him to the car.

'They're good boys Mister Winchester.'

'That they are Mrs Gems.'

'Please call me Glory.'

'Ah alright Glory, umm call me John.' The big man blushed under the close scrutiny of the woman, 'I had better get to them.'

'Ah John, Lukas and Charles they're not bad boys really just a little misguided.'

'In need to a little more than guidance I think Ma'am, I'm sorry for all the fuss.'

'John ... I don't want to pry but we were making cards and gifts for the children's mothers for Mother's Day and well Sammy was so sad and drew this.' Glory handed the picture to him. 'He said that his mommy's an angel watching over him and Dean.'

John looked down at the picture, showing an angel in the sky surrounded by stars above the figures of two boys and a man, he swallowed deeply and blinked a few times before he could look up. 'Ah, Mary the boys' mom died in a fire when Sammy was only six months old he was too little to remember her.'

'Oh that explains a lot.' Glory said and suddenly felt awkward. 'He ah did make this.' She handed him a small card, on it was scrawled in crayon, '_To my daddy, hapy momys day. Lots of luv Sammy'_

'Thanks again Mrs Gems.' John smiled at her and carried the precious picture and card clutched against his chest, he looked at the two boys sitting in the back of the impala with Sammy resting against Dean and his heart felt like it was going to burst.

'We did good Mary, we did do good.' He said softly as he tucked the picture and card into his wallet and opened the car door, 'we good to go boys?'

'Yes Sir.' They replied in unison.

'Sammy's head stopped bleedin' dad.' Dean reported, 'but he got a big bump under the cut.'

'Let's get him cleaned up then shall we?'

'Daddy?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Ice cream would make me feel better.'

'It would now would it?' John glanced in the rear vision mirror at the boys, a grin formed on his face, 'guess you need some ice cream too Dean?'

'Yeah for the trauma I suffered at seein' Sammy's blood.' Dean grinned wickedly, 'a sundae would make me feel a whole lot better.'

'What about you Sammy?'

'Don' mind Daddy,' Sammy yawned, 'm'sleepy Daddy.'

'Uhhuh no sleeping when we're getting ice cream Sammy.' John said, 'how bout both you boys sit in the front with me?'

'Me too Daddy?' Sammy asked making his eyes go wide, 'see I aint sleepy no more.'

'You too Sammy, come on.' John chuckled as he waited for the boys to clambor over the seat, Sammy in the middle and Dean next to the window, 'how's the head kiddo.'

'Hurts heaps daddy, Lukas was mean.' Sammy looked up at his father with his kicked puppy eyes, 'he made Charles say those mean things.'

'How did you know that Sammy?'

'Charles told me, we played together today, Charles is my friend.' Sammy announced as he yawned again and scowled as he felt the cut on his head pull.

'Not long now Sammy.' John promised his son as he turned into their street.

'Daddy can we go Pastie Jim's now?' Sam asked as John bandaged the cut with snoopy band aids, 'ow Daddy!'

'Sorry squirt.'

'Oh no!' Sam exclaimed and tried to wriggle away from the firm hand.

'What is it Sammy?' Dean asked as he tried to distract his brother.

'I made daddy somefin' and I left it at school.' Sammy wailed his eyes welling up with tears.

'No you didn't bud, Mrs Gems gave the picture and card to me when we left.' John put a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed, 'thanks kiddo.'

'Ah Dad puhleaze you doin' chick flick moments so not cool.' Dean declared as he tried to look mortified. 'So we goin' on a road trip or what?'

'Honestly Dean you're gonna make me grey before my time.' John shook his head and then winked at Sammy, 'think someone needs a hug.'

'Yeah I think so too daddy.'

'No! No way!' Dean backed away in mock horror, as John started to chase him, reveling in the sound of his little brother's laughter.

As John tucked the boys in that night he watched them sleep, in his hand the picture and card from Sammy, carefully he pulled back the covers and slid in next to the boys, his long arm wrapping around them.

'Dad?' Dean mumbled as he went back to sleep.

'Love you boys.' John whispered, 'love you Mary.'


End file.
